Talk:Story : Climbing Caer Caradoc
Characters *Bedo to be played by Nick. *Phaedrus to be played by Sam *Kuari to be played by Sam *Nenya to be played by Eirlys Would it be too late to add John as shield grog? --SamuelUser talk:Samuel 15:26, 24 April 2006 (PDT) Once the brook scene is resolved, then it is fine providing Sally agrees to play him. - James. ---- Advancing the story I'd like to move things on. So, what are you all doing, apart from making signs and drying clothes? --James\Talk 21:41, 2 May 2006 (PDT) : I am more or less waiting for Bedo to get back and to learn if we can secure each other going across the bridge or have to chance it some other way. --SamuelUser talk:Samuel 01:56, 3 May 2006 (PDT) Time? For how long have we traveled when crossing the brook? (Do we expect the body to "belong" to Church stretton and would it loose us much time to report it emidiately? Would people expect us to?) --SamuelUser talk:Samuel 06:23, 23 April 2006 (PDT) : I thought the body was actually the creature, using itself as a lure for a trap? This is the body that Bedo was trying to recover, correct? --Rencheple 18:57, 23 April 2006 (PDT) By my reckoning, and depending on where the inn we started from is located, we can have walked a little way along the valley, across the valley, and a short way up into the hills. At most we would be a mile from Stretton Church, although we might have walked slightly further - first along the valley, and then across it and up into the hills. --OldNick\Talk 08:37, 23 April 2006 (PDT) Yes, you are fairly close. You can drag the body back to Church Stretton if you like. I leave that decision entirely up to you. --James\Talk 11:33, 23 April 2006 (PDT) Sure, it's our decision, would it be expected of "normal" good neighbours? (Maybe Nick or Eirlys can tell but I don't know the setting well enough.) --130.243.230.237 14:12, 23 April 2006 (PDT) Decent folk would do something about the body... hand it over to the authorities, give a statement, lead them to where the body was found, etc. There are two more factors affecting your decision... 1) Do you want to be in custody until the matter is cleared up. 2) Are you a pair of really-dodgy people who make others suspicious by proximity alone? Do you sound foreign? Being complete strangers who possess the gift isn't good. There is also the matter of retrieving the corpse to consider, though that is less of a problem for you than a possible murder trial. Anyway, if I'm barking up the wrong tree with regard to the authorities response, then do let me know, because that's an instinctive judgement.--James\Talk 03:33, 24 April 2006 (PDT) Nenya :: Nenya could come along as a guide. I'd volunteer to play her, too (I prefer to play female characters when possible.) --Eirlys 18:10, 25 March 2006 (PST) :::One shield grog says to another, "Watch out for Nenya the Cook - I hear she's wicked with a meat cleaver!" How are we going to introduce any sheild grogs? If they didn't travel in with the magi, they will have to be introduced in story. I don't see any materializing before you head out. :) --Rencheple 18:37, 25 March 2006 (PST) ::: Sally is now playing Geraldous in another thread. Let's spread the grogs out a bit more. --James\Talk 07:41, 2 April 2006 (PDT) :::: I would much prefer to play Nenya over Geraldous. --Eirlys 18:48, 2 April 2006 (PDT) ::::: That's fine. --James\Talk 01:21, 3 April 2006 (PDT) ::::: Why would it be a problem if Saly plays both characters? I would still prefere to have someone skilled with weapons acompany us in addition to the guide, if you think there is not enough player possitions... --SamuelUser talk:Samuel 13:45, 3 April 2006 (PDT) ::::: I'm happy for you to take a shield grog. I was wondering why you hadn't. :) Feel free to take a shield grog, which Sally can also play, unless someone else chooses to do so before the weekend. --James\Talk 09:38, 4 April 2006 (PDT) Other grogs : Have we got any grog? Please... --SamuelUser talk:Samuel 12:57, 25 March 2006 (PST) :::: There are random grogs floating around unmentioned. I've not really focused on this as I didn't want to start bogging players down with logistics at this point in the game. We'll assume that you had a shield grog who slept upstairs and kept very much to himself if you like. --James\Talk 21:44, 29 March 2006 (PST) :: I left out describing events before entering the door of the in for this express purpose. Since I did not know if it would be reasonable to have Phaedrus and co. travel by horse or if he would be traveling with anyone except Warren, or a bunch of other things... --SamuelUser talk:Samuel 00:04, 30 March 2006 (PST) ::: Well, if you really want to enter by horse, then that is fine, especially if you are heading off to a distant forest. However, if you are merely going up Caer Caradoc, then Shank's Pony is the way to go. It is close and steep. --James\Talk 07:41, 2 April 2006 (PDT) Drawing the warning on the bark Was going to attempt to spont a spell to change the colour of the tree bark, where touched, to a bright red X - but it looks like it's too hard . Tell me if I've messed up the calculation anywhere please. Muto Herbam Base 3 Range -> Touch +1 = 4 Dur -> Moon +3 = 5,10,15 Target -> Part (the X on the bark) +1 20 Casting Tech 3 + Form 3 + Stam 2 + Loud +1 + Exaggerated +1 = 10 - would have to be fatiguing and would still fail. Eh? Drawing on bark? Where's your sense of style and panache, man! *Creo (7) *Herbam (3) *Stamina (2) *Loud and Bold (2) *Aura (?) := 14 + (?) *Create wood in an unnatural shape (+3) *Touch range +1 *Duration +2 (Ring) := 10 That should be adequate enough to produce a large, very simple, wooden sign indicating danger. With a bit of whittling with the knives you doubtless carry, you can add whatever detail you like. Ring duration - dig a shallow circle, put a loop of rope tied in a knot within, cast spell, cover over the rope. If you fancy a gamble, and possible expenditure of confidence, you could go for moon duration. Crossing the bridge? Is rope part of standard equipment? I do not think that Phaedrus would carry any but if we have any type of camping equipment that might be included. --SamuelUser talk:Samuel 11:02, 28 April 2006 (PDT) :It doesn't need to be a piece of rope; anything that can be tied or made into a circle will do. Twine, shoe laces, a green branch, pebbles, and even bread crumbs :P --James\Talk 21:27, 2 May 2006 (PDT) Securing safe passage? I would like to secure people moving across the bridge in case the creature has some way to attack the bridge. --SamuelUser talk:Samuel 11:02, 28 April 2006 (PDT) : How would you attempt to do this? --James\Talk 21:27, 2 May 2006 (PDT) :: By using the rope I asked about in the sentence above this one before the paragraph was split. ;-) Phaedrus has equippment for drawing durable circles, that was not a problem... --SamuelUser talk:Samuel 01:51, 3 May 2006 (PDT) Seeking out the creature Otherwise Phaedrus will ask Bedo to use his scratches as a connection to the creature (mentioned in an InAn spel in the core book) to check on its suroundings, I would expect Prying eyes to work well for Phaedrus :-). (I mention this now so the storry won't run away from me...)--SamuelUser talk:Samuel 11:02, 28 April 2006 (PDT) : That sounds difficult: :::* Use sight at a distance (base) +1 :::* Range : Arcane Connection +4 :::* Duration: Concentration +1 :::* Target: Room +2 :I put the spell at twenty for a view of the creature's surroundings while concentrating, or fifteen for the briefest glimpse. There is then the possibility that the creature has a might score... --James\Talk 21:27, 2 May 2006 (PDT) I was thinking more like, Intangible tunnel + Maintaining the demanding spell + Prying eyes, a cave should count as a room target. --SamuelUser talk:Samuel 01:45, 3 May 2006 (PDT) An arcane link to an occupant of a room won't permit you to use prying eyes. The spell needs a connection to the walls of the room itself. You could create an animal/corpus variation of prying eyes which worked that way if you wanted, though. However, as you have now crossed the river, there is nothing to stop you walking up to a point near to where the creature is hiding, plonking your hands down on the bank, and casting it normally. :) --James 10:03, 16 May 2006 (UTC) Wet clothes Phaedrus is probably wet, and Bedo most certainly is. Could you check this spont. for drying clothes: * ReAq 1 "Control water in an extremely gentle way" - make it do what it would have done any way but faster, drip away from the clothes. * +1 Touch * possibly +1 for Conc to let it take a round or two if needed. Should be well within Phaedrus Rego skills right? --SamuelUser talk:Samuel 03:21, 2 May 2006 (PDT) Yes, that looks fine, and it is a stress free situation, too. --James\Talk 20:42, 2 May 2006 (PDT)